Tippy Toe
by randomactivity
Summary: Sometimes you have no choice but to remain quiet, careful and stay on your toes.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, the characters and original manga and anime belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I also do not make any money from writing this story

**Warning:** YAOI

**A/N:** This was inspired from a song titled "Tippy Toe" which I borrowed a few lyrics for this story. Hearing it gave me this spur of the moment idea, so its kind of short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**summary:** Sometimes you just have to be quiet no matter how good of a time you're having. Be sneaky and silent and always stay on your toes.

**pairing**: Sasuke/Neji

Au- one shot

* * *

**Tippy Toe**

_"Nobody has to know_

_ synchronize it_

_Stay very close to the floor_

_Careful when you close the door_

_Nobody has to know when we tippy toe_

_Just imagine, my body under your body_

_Here we go on our tippy toes"_

It was late, once teal skies had gone completely sapphire to near black. Just like the inside of the corridor that was being carefully crept through, at what some would call the ungodly hour of 12:45pm. The only source of light from outside had barely found its way in through drawn curtains that had been slightly parted from the wind by someones rushed movements earlier. Those same curtains were unmoving now as this figure passed them. Quietly and ever so slowly as if to not disturb the night but mainly to not disturb the inhabitants inside the bedrooms on that floor.

His bare feet moved delicately, precisely like a cat on the prowl and wasn't he just that? Tippy-toeing his way on the cold wooden floor. Every drop of each foot pre-calculated to avoid squeaky boards that would make a noise. Even the smallest of sounds might rouse the people that occupied the many rooms located on each side of him.

Fortunately he had taken this path so many times before it was now memorized.

Each night he'd find himself mentally and physically memorizing the ins and outs of the corridor while sneaking out of his own bedroom at the other end of the hall and making his way to the opposite end. Each trip was usually for different reasons depending on the day he'd had.

Tonight was solely for pleasure.

Where as other times he just needed company, or comfort though he'd never admit to that, or someone to talk to.

This was not just any someone but someone who understood him well and sympathized without making it obvious. His mouth twitched in meaning of a smile that didn't fully form at the memory of so many late nights with his out of the blue secret lover, mostly friend.

It was a secret because no one would have ever pictured the two coming together in this way. Two uptight, closed off, high and mighty, often explosive personalities being friends instead of rivals. Being lovers instead of fighting each other physically or verbally.

Those things were expected of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. So that was exactly how they acted around one another during the day, to keep up appearances of what once was real. Not to mention the instructors of this particular boarding academy didn't approve of in house flings and there were consequences if anyone were ever caught.

So they're late night meetings had become a secret, which was why Sasuke tip toed his way out of his dorm room and down the hall that on some nights, like now, seemed far too long to be taking these slow careful steps. When he really wanted to hurry and get to what he so desperately desired sooner than later.

A few more steps and the door was visible by knowledge and not so much sight because it was too dark now without the tiny aid of window light.

Before he could touch the door the doorknob was already twisted open enough to crack and grant him access.

Neji was awake of course but how he knew the Uchiha was outside of the door, when he'd made no sound and had no light to reveal a shadow, was beyond him. Their meeting times often varied so it couldn't have been known any other way, just another mysterious trait his lover possessed.

Just as quietly as the door had been opened, Sasuke slipped inside the small space and closed it with the gentleness of setting down priceless glass. He held the cold knob, the silver misting under his hands warmth, until he let it go slowly to avoid having the knob make that tiny clicking sound. Not a second later and he was yanked by his night-shirt and pushed down onto a nearby chair. Neji's lips were on his just as quickly starting them into a searing kiss and battle of dominance.

Because they were Hyuuga and Uchiha after all. From rival families and who are rivals in class work and physical activities and now rivals in bed.

Neji's lithe form settled over Sasuke's body and the back and forth push and shove of their lower bodies began. Neji's skilled hands slid up Sasuke's loose night-shirt rubbing his palms flat over Sasuke's muscular chest before pinching his nipples hard. The Uchiha made a sound that forced Neji to stop their kissing. The Hyuuga placed a long slender finger to Sasuke's parted lips, silently telling the other to be quiet. Neji then gracefully inclined his head toward the left of them were a second bed was unfortunately occupied.

Roommates were also a reason the two had to tippy toe around.

Most nights they would both creep out of their rooms and find an appropriate, unoccupied place to mess around. Some nights one of their roommates would be out and they could do it freely in bed. Tonight however was no such luck.

Sasuke gave his lover a quizzical look and received a devious smirk in return, apparently the Hyuuga knew he wouldn't be alone tonight but also didn't seem to care.

This guy could wake up, possibly catch them and the consequences if told to the headmasters would mean no more tippy toeing through the night for either of them. However, being who they were, those circumstances only meant more fun for the both of them now.

Sasuke smirked in return letting his lover know that he understood and proceeded by removing Neji's shirt, his own followed shortly after. Their already swollen lips returned to a heated kiss and Neji continued rocking his hips with Sasuke's building friction between their still covered erections. Sasuke twisted his hands into Neji's overly grown but beautiful and well-kept hair. He gripped it firmly yanking his lovers head backward to expose a pale neck against the darkness of the room. Neji gasped at the sudden move and this put a smirk on Sasuke's lips before he put them to use by sucking and nipping at that beautiful long neck from one end to the other.

Neji went back to pinching and rubbing pert nipples into hardness but only for a moment. His hands then trailed down a well toned chest and abs and right down into the Uchiha's loose-fitting pajama pants. At first those skilled fingers just teased with caresses around Sasuke's slim waist. The feathery touches sent a tingling cool shiver all over Sasuke's warm body. That was when Neji dipped his hands all the way down the younger male's pants and gripped the hard and heavy erection making Sasuke hiss. Neji massaged the moist length of flesh with one hand and reached down further to cup equally sweaty balls giving them the same treatment.

Sasuke pulled away from leaving a mark on Neji's neck and he bit his tongue for a second to keep quiet.

Once composed he captured Neji's lips again this time in a more needy and heated way as he rocked into Neji's teasing hands. Sasuke let his own hands slip out of Neji's mass of hair and his fingers tip toed down a strong slender back, feeling the muscles shift and move beneath his palms. Those fingers continued until reaching the back hem of Neji's pants where they paused to make lazy circles above his lovers tailbone.

Neji groaned low in his throat and pulled on the sacks in his left hand telling Sasuke to give him more. Obliging the request, Sasuke slid his middle finger up and down the inside of Neji's crack making the Hyuuga's back arch. When he dropped that same finger down more, teasing the entrance, it was Neji's turn to bite his tongue suppressing a moan.

The Hyuuga released Sasuke's lower extremities and without breaking their kiss reached over into a side drawer near the chair to pull out a bottle of lubricant. H removed the cap with one hand and held it behind his back for Sasuke to take. When the Uchiha had the bottle Neji stood them both up removing his pants and then Sasuke's. As soon as they stepped out of the clothing he pushed Sasuke back into the chair and straddled his lover, this time keeping up on his knees to give the other better access for preparation. Which Sasuke was already doing having lubed his fingers while they'd been standing.

Neji grit his teeth against the first few pushes of Sasuke's oil slicked fingers, holding back the urges to let his pleasure go vocal. To keep himself busy while Sasuke worked, he grabbed the discarded lubricant from between Sasuke's thighs, with one hand supporting himself on the back of the chair, Neji used the other hand to squeeze a small amount of lube onto his partners waiting erection. Quietly he placed the plastic bottle back into its drawer then proceeded to massage the lube over the slick head of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke groaned into Neji's mouth at the touch and knew it was time to get on with it. He removed his fingers from Neji's ass and placed them on either side of his slender hips to guide Neji's hole over his head. Helping, Neji guided himself in place and eased down onto that welcoming hard on. Both sucked in a hard breath at the first few pushes in and out, the feeling just as good as every time they'd previously done it.

Things felt even better when Neji dropped his full weight down into Sasuke's lap unexpectedly enough to cause a harsh breath of air to escape the Uchiha's mouth.

Eyes were glued to one another while they found a rhythm, and their breathing was shallow and warm passing between their parted lips. All the while in the back of their minds they knew to keep the noise down, or risk waking their unwanted company.

Neji wrapped his long legs around the arm less chair to pull himself in closer. The dance began of hips thrusting upwards and down. Sasuke going in as deep as possible as Neji raised and lowered his body meeting Sasuke's upward thrust. Their mouths collided in a fiery kiss, tongues dancing together as Neji rode his partner continuously.

There was still no movement from the other side of the room.

The entire area was large enough to hold a section for two beds and a small sitting space a short distance away. Which was where the two were having their rated rendezvous. It was also dark enough inside the dorm room that if the Hyuuga's roommate did wake, he might not see them right away.

Still not willing to take that chance though Sasuke sped up his movements and let go of one of his partners hips to grab onto his lovers very wet and dripping erection that had been so far neglected. Neji groaned into Sasuke's mouth appreciating the attention. Both boys worked at a steady pace now feeling their ends nearing. Their mouths parted for much-needed air, their bodies pushed and pulled frantically in rhythm until just a few seconds off on timing with one another, they both released with audible moans and pants.

Neji collapsed over Sasuke and the chair and the Uchiha fully rested his back and weight against the cushioned seat as they waited for the high to come down. Neither really noticed the small movement of blankets stirring from the occupied bed beside them but luckily the movement stopped soon after it began.

Minutes later Neji pried himself up from his spent lover receiving a low grunt of protest from his partner. Neji gave Sasuke a gentle kiss on the lips before fully standing and pulling Sasuke out of his body. With much reluctance Sasuke followed his movements getting himself up as well. They barely spared the sleeping roommate a glance as they silently gathered fallen clothes from the floor and Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand pulling him toward the bathroom.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see water had already been set aside in a basin. Neji was prepared, because he knew running the sink might have awakened their guest. They proceed to slightly clean themselves off sharing last-minute touches and kisses now and again before dressing and heading back out into the bedroom and over to the door.

It was opened and closed just as quietly as before after Sasuke had slipped through it, gong the other way. For the second time that night the Uchiha crept down the long hall after their nights interlude. One foot perfectly placed in front of the other, tippy toeing his way back to his bedroom until the next synchronized meeting was decided and he'd have to do it all over again, or perhaps he'd make Neji tip toe his way to him.


End file.
